


Sweet Dreams, my King

by GayCheerios



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 12:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCheerios/pseuds/GayCheerios
Summary: Drabble about Tamaki having a nightmare.





	Sweet Dreams, my King

**Author's Note:**

> my BOIS

The room was pitch black and Kyoya was sleeping peacefully next to Tamaki. The blonde shot up from his spot, his breath seizing at that moment. He looked around frantically, but he couldn’t see anything. The burning feeling in his eyes resulted in tears spilled down his face. God, he hated this. Crying next to a sleeping Kyoya. He felt so weak and pathetic. Tamaki hated the nightmares that would make this happen. He was quietly hiccuping and crying, and it hurt.  
“Tamaki?” Kyoya tiredly called, not sure what was going on at first.  
The blonde quickly wiped his eyes and responded. “What is it Kyoya?”  
“Tamaki, what is the matter.” He felt the raven-headed boy sit up and take his hand.   
“N-nothing Kyoya, go back to bed, we have school tomorrow…”  
“I know there is something wrong Tamaki, you can’t lie to me you know. So please-” He turned his lover’s face to his own. “Tell me what happened?”   
Why was his boyfriend so perfect? He could read his face in the pitch black and he could always see through his lie. “Kyoya…” He then felt himself being pulled against the other male. Kyoya’s thin hands dried Tamaki’s face from tears   
“Don’t cry, my love.”  
“Kyoya...I had a horrible nightmare, that you and the rest of the club died and-”  
“It’s alright, it isn’t real. You have nothing to fear.” The taller then placed small kisses around Tamaki’s neck and face. “Let’s go back to bed, okay?”   
Tamaki’s sobs softened as they both lay back in bed together. "Kyoya.."  
"Yes, Tamaki?"  
"I'm scared." He admitted, snuggling closer to his boyfriend. "I hate nightmares."  
"I know nightmares are scary, but I'm right here, alright? I won't have my Darling crying. Even though you look quite adorable."  
Tamaki's face turned a shade of pink in the dark and he buried his face farther into his boyfriend's chest. That is until he felt Kyoya pull his head up and press a soft kiss upon his lips, capturing them as his own. He bit the blonde's lower lip and Tamaki opened his mouth, feeling Kyoya move around the familiar territory.   
"Kyoya..." Tamaki sighed happily.  
"Yes?"   
"Thank you, my Knight." He smiled, closing his eyes and falling asleep.   
"My King." Kyoya smiled, lying next to Tamaki and falling asleep too.


End file.
